Terapias
by kyokos
Summary: Tsunami Jousuke una de las promesas en el surf a sido atacado por un tiburon y a sufrido un accidente que tendra repercuciones en su carrera, sera capaz Tachimukai de poder estar a su lado ante tanto sufrimiento? Angst, drama, romantico TsunaTachi


**Un fic que tenía planeado desde hace días pero por factores como, universidad, trabajo, cosas random y pereza no había subido, este tan solo es el prologo de la historia, no creo que sobre pase más d caps, aparte, espero poder actualizar mis otros fics que también tengo los sketches de los capas y poder subir más de mis fics rezagados en la pc**

**Sin más aquí el fic;**

**Inazuma eleve no me pertenece..**

**Y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía : /**

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, no; esa llamada no podía ser real es decir debía ser una broma absurda hecha por Otomura, el compañero de equipo de Tsunami, claro todo mejor amigo de tu novio te causa ese tipo de bromas y son mas creíbles cuando te llaman casi llorando al trabajo y diciéndole que el pelirosa había sufrido un accidente. Oh si todos hacemos bromas así claro tiene que ser una broma, Tachimukai Yuuki observo el reloj, ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos y su hermana no aparecía por ningún lado, suspiro queriendo pensar en que todo sería una broma de Otomura… y si fuese real tal vez Tsunami tan solo se habría caído de las escaleras y raspado la rodilla como sucedió hace algunos meses, pero no podía ser nada grave, no claro que no.

-Yuuki! Anda vamos ya estoy aquí! –un auto cerrado se estaciono frente al castaño y de el se podía observar a una chica de no más o menos unos 25 años

-Yukiko que bueno que ya estás aquí vamos hay que ir al hospital Otomura me llamo que Jousuke había tenido un accidente en las practicas –trato de mantenerse lo mas calmado que pudo lo mas tranquilo e hipócrita a la angustia y miedo que sentía en esos momentos

-Claro –La castaña le sonrió con pésame y comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital

Tachimukai sabía que molestar a su hermana en horas de trabajo era algo demasiado arriesgado, ella tenía un carácter explosivo y todo lo contrario a él, pero verla actuar asi de tranquila y no darle ni un solo pero para llevarlo al hospital lo angustio mas. Sabía que su hermana se llevaba bien con Jousuke, pero no cómo no, si el carácter de este era tan llevadero, observo el paisaje pasar por la venta, comenzó a notar que este avanzaba más rápido de lo normal… suspiro apesumbrado y afligido luego cayó en cuenta… el trabajo de su hermana queda a no menos de 25 minutos de su trabajo… y ella había llegado en menos de 15, observo el contador del auto y noto que su hermana había acelerado más de lo normal, ella a pesar de ser extrovertida era muy precavida sobre conducir. Entonces pudo entenderlo…

-Yukiko… que sabes sobre Jousuke –su voz tembló

-Oh Yuuki….. lo mejor es llegar primero al hospital, mira estamos cerca –la chica no volteo a ver a su hermano menor, tan solo siguió observando al horizonte y la carretera y como se alzaba sobre ellos el mencionado edificio medico

-Yukiko –Sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, sabía que un comportamiento asi en su hermana era una señal mala… muy mala

-Me estacionare en la parte de emergencia y tu podr… -Tachimukai literalmente se había tirado de y salido corriendo hacia la parte de emergencia- YUUKI! – Yukiko solo pudo observar como su hermano cruzaba tras las puertas del hospital y se perdía de vista

Corría con el corazón prácticamente en la mano, buscando con la vista a cualquier interno, médico o enfermera que pudiese atenderlo, entonces observo una cabellera lila familiar entre varios médicos y enfermeras

-Fuyuka! –la mencionada volteo y lo observo asustada

-Ta-Tachimukai! Ya estás aquí! –La chica se aparto de sus colegas y se dirigió al castaño- que bueno que estas aquí, Tsunami-san ya despertó su familia acaba de marcharse a su casa a traerle un cambio de ropa y comida, déjame y te llevo con el –la chica le sonrió mientras se dirigía a una mesa cercana y tomaba unos archivos y le decía que la siguiera

El la siguió… pero no dijo palabra alguna, su familia había estado ahí? Pero, si no había pasado más de una hora que Otomura lo había llamado y comentado sobre el accidente, que demonios pasaba ahora si estaba asustado, acaso el accidente había sido tan grave que tuvieron que operarlo? Porque no le avisaron antes, el era su pareja, su novio, llevaban 3 años viviendo juntos, lo conocía más que nadie y todo mundo lo sabía entonces porque lo habían llamado de ultimo?. No podían dar la escusa que era por su trabajo, por Afrodit, el era responsable y todo pero nunca como para dejar a Tsunami por el trabajo, además le habían informado antes a Yukiko, su hermana! Es decir que si había sido grave y no querían que el lo supiera porque, por qué?

-Tachimukai-kun, me escuchas ya llegamos –le dijo su amiga y antes manager del equipo mientras señalaba una puerta frente a ellos, tenía un elegante numero 349 colgado, Fuyuka dio unos toquecitos a la puerta y la abrió mostrándole su interior al castaño, la habitación era algo amplia tenía una mesita, un pequeño armario, varias ventanas, una puerta que suponía dar al baño y 2 cama una para huéspedes y otra era la cama principal en la cual habían 2 médicos y Otomura el cual tan solo observaba al ocupante de dicha cama.

-Sí que ha tenido mucha suerte joven Tsunami, el tiburón tan solo mordisqueó su pierna izquierda, agradezca que no le arranco ni una parte del miembro, aun que, como mi colega le explico, muchos de sus tendones quedaron implicados en la mordida, están prácticamente "reventados" o "cortados" y pues, por el momento solo hemos hecho lo necesario para que la hemorragia, en una o 2 semanas podremos hacer la reconstrucción de los tendones y luego deberá ir a fisioterapia para poder caminar adecuadamente –el médico que era un hombre mayor de unos 50 años observo el expediente que tenía en mano y luego a su colega el cual parecía tener unos 60 años su mirada era compresiva y tranquilizadora, este asintió y observo al pelirosa

-Entonces joven Tsunami tiene alguna duda?

-Podre volver a surfear –Tsunami observo a ambos hombres con tranquilidad, y una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero carda de melancolía y tristeza

Ambos hombres se miraron y luego observaron el expediente y por ultimo al pelirosa contestando el más anciano de los dos – todo dependerá de la siguiente cirugía y de cómo lleve a cabo las fisioterapias

-Jousuke –Por fin había podido articular palabra, Tachimukai se sentía ajeno a todo lo que acababa de escuchar, se acerco al pelirosa y literalmente se le tiro encima abrazándolo fuertemente

-Tachimukai –Otomura lo observo con asombro y los médicos presentes se despidieron con una reverencia – yo… lamento no haberte llamado antes pero… pero todo paso tan rápido y.. y

-Otomura te conoce muy bien no Yuuki? Sabía que te angustiarías de sobre manera –El peli rosa despeino los cabellos del castano con mucho cariño, tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible

-Eres un estúpido un estúpido un estúpido – Tachimukai por fin saco su cabeza del pecho de Tsunami y lo observo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, estaba rojo como tomate, y trataba de articular otr apalabra que no fuera "estúpido" pero al parecer no salía

-Lo sé –Tsunami le contesto con pésame mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

**Chan chan**

**Fin del prologo, es una shit lo se hahahaha pero si no lo subía ahora no lo subiría nunca**

**Dedicado a Liz!**


End file.
